The Big Superhero Fight
by GoGoRoth
Summary: Did u guys or girls see the “Big Superhero Wish”? That fight scene sucked! This is what I think the fight scene should have been like. I wrote this a while ago so, beware, some parts really suck. I'm thinking of deleting it.
1. Round 1

Did u guys (or girls) see the "Big Superhero Wish"? That fight scene sucked (! This is what I think the fight scene should have been like.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Fairly OddParents". Butch Hartman does. HE ROCKS!  
  
~ The Big Superhero Fight ~  
  
This scene takes place right after the super-powered kids find the three super-powered baddies. The sun shines overhead. The Superhero's and Supervillian's glare at each other for two minutes. Dr. Crocktopus suddenly exclaims, "You kids are late. F's for all of you! Aheh Aheh Aheh!" Bull-E snorts, and starts running right at Cleft. "Bull-E going to eat puny Turner, then kill him." Bull-E grunts as he comes closer and closer to our favorite chin-based sidekick. Professor AJ projects a force field around Cleft just in time. Bull-E rams headfirst into the field and is stunned momentarily. Hawk Gal flies towards Dr. Crocktopus with her mace, screaming a battle cry but Dr. Crocktopus easily bats her away. "Wuss" mutters Wonder Gal.  
  
Sonic Youth soars over the Baby Shredder and lets loose his sonic shriek. "Ahh, shut up twerp!" Baby Shredder demands as she tries to get away. "Prepare for the wrath of my boil" says Bouncing Boil as he bounces towards Bull-E. Bull-E just laughs as he punches Bouncing Boil into the nearest building. Baby Shredder, having gotten away from the Sonic Youth, tries lashing at Wonder Gal with her claws but Wonder Gal nimbly evades every swipe, trying to land some blows of her own. Cleft launches some Cleft-a-rangs™ at Dr. Crocktopus and lands a few hits. "Bull-E going to tear off puny Turner's head and use it for Basketball." Says Bull-E as he charges, head down. Cleft just smiles and pushes a button on his utility cleft, and a giant spring pops out of it. Bull-E charges right into the spring and rockets in the opposite direction in to a Toyota Tundra. Dr. Crocktopus ponders who he should attack next when he hears a "Munchmunchmunchmunchmunch" behind him and sees Matter Muncher Lad leaping towards him with his braces activated. "F for you!" shouts Dr. Crocktopus as he sends a F flying towards Matter Muncher Lad. It hits him directly on the chest and begins to get hot. "Aaaaaah! It Burns!' yells Matter Muncher Lad as he starts running in circles. Professor AJ, uses his abnormally big brain to teleport the burning F off of Matter Muncher Lad.  
  
"Alright birdy, time to get your wings clipped!" yells Baby Shredder as she leaps up in the air towards Hawk Gal. Hawk Gal screams and flies as fast as she can away from Baby Shredder, which is not very fast. Professor AJ uses his amazing teleporting powers to teleport Hawk Gal away from Vicky, I mean the Baby Shredder. Go Professor AJ. Dr. Crocktopus grabs Sonic Youth from out of the air and Matter Muncher Lad from out of the ground. "F's for both of you!" He yells as he starts electrocuting them with voltage that would fry if they were not cartoons and the heros. 


	2. Lunch Break

Hawk Gal tries to hit Dr. Crocktopus with her mace from behind, but a DONG sounds from nowhere. "Yay! Lunch time!" Dr. Crocktopus says as he drops Sonic Youth and Matter Muncher Lad and floats away into a nearby restaurant. Scene shifts to Professor AJ and Matter Muncher Lad eating in a fast food place. "Hey, where's Tim- I mean Cleft?" inquired Professor AJ. "Oh, he's just making out with Wonder Gal and Hawk Gal." replies Matter Muncher Lad. "Cool." Says Professor AJ bluntly. 


	3. Round 2

After lunch everyone went back to the battlefield. Cleft, Wonder Gal, and Hawk Gal all had very big smiles on their face. Everyone started fighting again like in the first few paragraphs. "Brrrace yourself foul villain", Matter Muncher Lad said to the Baby Shredder, "Prepare to be declawed. Munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch." Matter Muncher Lad started munching on Baby Shredder's claws but appeared to be doing no damage. "Ha. You can't cut through my claws, nothing can!" Baby Shredder laughed as she slashed Matter Muncher Lad. Matter Muncher Lad would've started bleeding if he wasn't a G rated cartoon, so he only felt some pain. Bouncing Boil tried to attack Bull-E with his disgusting boil, Super Bob, but he only got punched through a wall by Bull-E. Cleft shot out a few mini-rockets out of his utility cleft at Dr. Crocktopus. They all made a direct hit! "Hey that hurt Cleft. F FOR YOU!" yelled Dr. Crocktopus as he launched dozens of F's towards Cleft. Cleft managed to dodge most of them but some burned little black F's into his suit. "Hey! I just washed this!" shouted Cleft. Sonic Youth sent another Sonic Scream at Bull-E. "Bull-E make stupid flying man shut up." Said Bull-E as he charged at Sonic Youth who was floating about five yards away. Sonic Youth just remained in place, with a huge grin on his face (Hey that rhymed (), until Bull-E was within 10 inches of him. Then the Indian kid flew up into the sky. Bull-E tried to stop but he ran right into Wonder Gal's beautiful fist.  
  
"Man, his head is hard." Remarked Wonder Gal, waving her hand back and forth. Professor AJ shot out some psybeams out of his baldhead at Baby Shredder who was trying to tear poor Hawk Gal's wings off. The beams hit the horrible babysitter right in the noggin. Baby Shredder dropped Hawk Gal, retracted her claws, clutched her head, and groaned. She regained most of her composure, but was still pretty dazed, and said, still clutching her head, "Glebba, friggla, djjfgh, gleck." "Wow, that is, like, a totally cool effect!" said Hawk Gal excitedly. The amazing half-hawk half-girl hit Baby Shredder into the air with her gigantic mace (what else?). Bouncing Boil launched into the air after Baby Shredder and rubbed his boil against her face. Baby Shredder screamed and passed out before landing and making a huge crater. Sonic Youth let out a very large cheer. "That was gross, Bouncing Boil!" Dr. Crocktopus said, "F's FOR ALL OF YOU! HAHAHAHA! YOU ALL FAIL! AHEH AHEH AHEH!" Dr. Crocktopus launched more of his menacing, burning F's at everyone (except Bull-E and Baby Shredder). They made direct hits. "AHHHH! It hurts like the sting of the hooded cobra" exclaimed Sonic Youth. "EEEEEE! The F. It buuurns!" yelled Hawk Gal.  
  
While Matter Muncher Lad was running around trying to get the hot F off of him, Bull-E rammed into him and launched him into Professor AJ. Professor AJ and Matter Muncher Lad fell to ground in a heap, moaning, but they were not knocked out. High above the battle, a figure floated, with a microphone in his hand. He put the microphone to his mouth...and said... "Hello, this is the shortest super-powered newscaster, MR. UBETCHA. And as you can see below me, a group of super-powered 10 year olds are busy fighting a bull and an octopus. They have already appear to have beaten some kind of wolverine type creature. More news as it happens."  
  
Cleft launched a small, metal ball out of his utility cleft at Bull-E. The ball opened and a large net came out and wrapped itself around Bull-E. Bull- E easily ripped through the net with his powerful muscles. "Bull-E going to hurt puny chin-boy for wrapping Bull-E in stupid net." Bull-E snarled as he lowered his head and charged at Cleft. Cleft was glued to the spot like a deer staring at a pair of headlights. Bull-E drew closer...and closer...and it looked like the end for our favorite chin-based sidekick, until Professor AJ, recovered from his crash with Matter Muncher Lad, projected a force field around Cleft. Bull-E crashed into the force field head on and clutched his head in pain with one hand. He staggered a bit and turned around just in time to see a pretty Asian foot collide with his thick head. Bull-E whimpered in pain and collapsed onto his back. Completely knocked out.  
  
Sonic Youth and Bouncing Boil were cheering that their comrades had just defeated the bull with the overactive pituitary gland, so they didn't see Dr. Crocktopus hovering behind them until he grabbed them both with his powerful metal tentacles. Dr. Crocktopus's loud laughter alerted the rest of the super hero kids to what he was doing. They tried to get near Dr. Crocktopus but Sonic Youth was screaming and the kids couldn't get close enough to help because they did not want to be deaf (who would?). Fortunately, Sonic Youth's sonic stream also affected Dr. Crocktopus who, no matter how hard he tried, could not shield his ears from the noise; so he released Sonic Youth to stop him from screaming. "YAY! I am free!" shouted Sonic Youth as he flew around celebrating his freedom. "Hey, what about me and my boil?" said Bouncing Boil. "I have no reason to release you." replied Dr. Crocktopus as he started laughing and electrocuting Bouncing Boil.  
  
Matter Muncher Lad leaped into the air at Dr. Crocktopus and his braces turned into drills/buzz saws. "Munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch."Matter Muncher Lad muttered as he dove at Dr. Crocktopus's long metal tentacles. Matter Muncher Lad landed on Dr. Crocktopus's back and chewed through the top left tentacle, making it fall to the ground and release Bouncing Boil. "Eh? What are you doing you stupid kid? Get off me!" Dr. Crocktopus commanded as he grabbed Matter Muncher Lad with a different mechanical arm and threw him into Hawk Gal and they (Matter Muncher Lad and Hawk Gal) landed with an audible OOMPH! Cleft crept behind Dr. Crocktopus without letting him see him. Cleft pushed a button on his crimson utility cleft, and buzzsaws went flying out of it and locked onto Dr. Crocktopus's top right tentacle. The buzzsaws cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. They also sliced through the tentacle like a hot knife through butter. "Ahhhhhh! Curse you @#*^ kids!" yelled Dr. Crocktopus. "Hey, what's @#*^ mean?" asked Matter Muncher Lad. "Heck if I know" responded Professor AJ. Wonder Gal jumped in front Dr. Crocktopus and got into a kung-fu pose. Dr. Crocktopus growled at her and tried to strike at her with one of his remaining two tentacles. But she jumped over the tentacle and landed on top of the tentacle, pinning it to the ground. Dr. Crocktopus launched his other tentacle at her. But Wonder Gal was too fast for him. She jumped again into the air and grabbed both tentacles, and, while still flipping in the air, she tied the tentacles into one big knot with powerful arms. Sonic Youth flew down from the air and picked up the knot of metal and tossed Dr. Crocktopus into the nearest building. Dr. Crocktopus screamed loudly as he flew threw the air and went crashing into the hard brick, chipping of some of it. Dr. Crocktopus groaned in pain but started to float in the air until Professor AJ put up a force field around Dr. Crocktopus.  
  
"Hey, let me out of here you brats!" shouted Dr. Crocktopus from his bubble prison. "Good work comrade." Said Cleft to Professor AJ. "Man, I have no idea how to write this ending." Said SpideyFan18. Okay here's the ending, sorry if it sucks. The Super-police came and took Bull-E, Baby Shredder, and Dr. Crocktopus to the Super-jail, where they would stay for a loooong time; unless they break out *dramatic music plays*.  
  
There you have it, my idea for how the fight scene should have been like. R&R! Flame me if you want. I don't care. 


End file.
